Organosiloxanes containing SiOC-bonded radicals, such as alkoxysiloxanes, tend to equilibrate on storage, in particular in the presence of a catalyst. In this process, easily volatile compounds are formed which greatly reduce the flash point of the product. A low flash point is undesired when the product is used, for example, for the treatment of construction materials.
European Patent A-249,960 describes a process for stabilizing organopolysiloxane oils containing SiC-bonded hydrocarbon radicals, in which hexamethyldisilazane, N,N-bistrimethylsilylacetamide (BSA) and N,N'-bistrimethylsilylurea are employed as stabilizers. These oils form fewer degradation products on thermal and mechanical stress. The above compounds are not suitable for stabilizing organosiloxanes containing SiOC-bonded radicals, since they show no, or only a slight stabilizing effect.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to stabilize organosiloxanes containing SiOC-bonded radicals such that the formation of easily volatile compounds on storage is suppressed, even in the presence of a catalyst. A further object of the present invention is to increase the flash point of organosiloxanes containing SiOC-bonded radicals by addition of a stabilizer.